Algo más que amigos que se odian
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke, tras muchos años de situaciones extrañas, sacan sus sentimientos y deciden hacerles frente como mejor saben hacer, tomando una decisión sobre qué hacer al respecto y topándose con muchas dificultades
1. Algo más que amigos

-Me gustas.

Tras varios años padeciendo estas situaciones tan tensas y extrañas, finalmente Sasuke y yo hemos decidido dejar las cosas claras y decir lo que sintamos, sin remordimientos ni vuelta atrás y después… Bueno, después ya se verá, pero lo primero es aclarar el porqué de esos momentos tan íntimos, que casi han desembocado tantas veces en casi besarnos hasta que uno de los dos retrocede o algo nos interrumpe.

-Tú también me gustas –sonrío.

Sinceramente no me esperaba que Sasuke fuera capaz de soltarlo de sopetón, sin pensárselo. Es verdad que dijimos que íbamos a decir lo que fuese, pero aún así… En realidad casi mejor, lo importante es acabar con todas estas situaciones raras e incómodas.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Alguna vez te habías planteado tu homosexualidad?

Ladeo la cabeza y me la rasco.

-Hombre…dicho así, no… -río nervioso -. No sé, solamente has estado tú.

Veo que Sasuke sonríe complacido, y nos quedamos varios minutos así, en el Ichiraku, con un tazón delante de cada uno. Decidimos que sería aquí donde se aclararía todo porque es el lugar en el que nos encontramos más cómodos. En su casa o en la mía habría sido… raro. O quizás tentador, pero con la sangre de horchata(1) del Uchiha… igualmente raro

Comemos en silencio, y finalmente decidimos afrontar la realidad, salir del restaurante y ver qué hacemos en un lugar como otro cualquiera. Caminamos unos segundos más sin rumbo.

-Quiero acostarme contigo

Wow.

Creo que se lo está tomando literalmente en serio, ni en un millón de años me hubiese imaginado que Sasuke podría soltar algo así, en realidad pensaba que no tenía sangre en las venas, y que aunque nos gustábamos no llegaríamos tan lejos, tan solo como una especie de amor platónico con golpes e insultos de por medio.

Una vez más raro.

-Yo también.

Es curioso, infinidad de veces hemos estado a punto de meternos en la cama del otro, de meternos manos, de matar a alguna chica, o chico, que se nos ha insinuados, o de besarnos y ahora no nos sale. El siguiente paso es… raro.

Ladeo la cabeza. Supongo que ahora que ha sido capaz de soltar tales burradas sin inmutarse, yo podré decir alguna, quizás tenga suerte y me conteste, pero la verdad, es algo que si no lo pregunto jamás lo entenderé.

-¿Por qué te gusto?

El Uchiha se detiene y gira la cara para mirarme, pensativo. Parece que durante un segundo está a punto de hacerme él a mí una pregunta pero se calla.

-"Como hay tantas chicas detrás de mí no es raro que tú también" –imito su voz.

-Más o menos –asiente -. Pero aún así tengo curiosidad.

-Yo pregunté primero –me cruzo de brazos.

El moreno vuelve a echar a andar, ignorando mis quejas y comentarios infantiles, pero sé que en el fondo está sonriendo.

-No sé. Es raro –me muerdo el labio -. Raro y complicado.

-Como tú.

-Todavía te mando a la mierda, Uchiha –alzo el puño amenazante, él me mira y sonríe con socarronería -. A veces quiero matarte, darte un puñetazo que te parta la mandíbula y así no tener que aguantar tu sonrisa de soberbia que te sale.

-¿Pero…?

-A veces me pareces un gilipollas prepotente al que solo le gusta tocarme los cojones a dos manos.

-¿Pero…?

-A veces me pregunto por qué te aguanto, por qué no te tiro escaleras abajo o te corto la cabeza con tu propia katana o te enveneno la comida o...

-¿Pero?

-Y sé que entre nosotros va a haber de todo, menos romance, celebrar aniversarios, hacernos regalos, cenar a la luz de las velas o despertares dulces y románticos.

-¿Pero? –suspira.

-Pero creo que pienso tanto, tanto, tanto en cómo matarte o acallar esa irritante y prepotente voz tuya, que he acabado queriéndote.

-Entiendo.

Me encojo de hombros. Quizás es lo más sin sentido que he dicho en mi vida, amar a alguien porque no puedes dejar de pensar en cómo matarlo… No sé, nunca fui una persona demasiado lógica, pero así lo siento, y así lo he dicho.

-¿Y tú?

Ahora es él quien se encoje de hombros.

-No me toques la moral –levanto una ceja -. Yo he hablado, ahora te toca a ti.

-Eres un estúpido. Tu estupidez me dan ganas de estrangularte.

-¿Pero? –le imito.

-Pero nada.

-¿Entonces? Eres tú quién dijo primero que te gustaba –levanto una ceja.

-Lo sé –me mira con cara de "¿sabes con quién estás hablando?" -. Quizás lo único es que no hay nadie tan idiota como tú.

-No sé cómo debería tomarme eso.

Continuamos andando por la aldea sin apenas decir nada. Yo no entiendo nada, ha sido el primero en confesarme que sentía algo por mí, y ahora ni siquiera sabe la razón, además, nos hemos dicho la verdad y aquí estamos, como si nada, uno al lado del otro. Ni un puto beso ¿por qué coño me dice entonces que quiere acostarse conmigo?

-¿Y ahora? –insisto.

-Supongo que estamos juntos.

-¿Así? ¿De repente?

-Así es como funciona.

-Lo dice aquí el experto, que ha tenido mil y una relaciones sentimentales en sus veintisiete años de vida –suelto sarcástico.

-Tu tampoco eres quién para hablar.

Me callo.

Vale, ahí tiene razón, pero por lo que sé, que quizás tampoco sea mucho, pero no soy un loco, las personas no se convierten en una pareja de sopetón, solamente porque ambas sientan lo mismo, quizás seamos incompatibles, a lo mejor como pareja no nos aguantamos o acabamos asesinándonos el uno al otro.

Me entra un escalofrío al pensar que la última opción es la que veo con más sentido.

-¿Y lo de revivir al clan Uchiha? –le pregunto.

Se para una vez más, ladea la cabeza, y después sigue caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Somos hombres.

-Lo sé.

-No podemos tener hijos.

-Lo sé –vuelvo a contestar -. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

No sé si tomarme eso como lo más romántico que pueda decirme jamás, o que quizás le da demasiada pereza tener que criar niños… No sé por qué empiezo a ver más lógica en esa segunda opción una vez más. Sasuke cerca de niños solo me hace pensar en una masacre de magnitudes catastróficas. Mala idea.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Estamos juntos?

-Sí ¿Qué sentido tiene sino habernos confesado?

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo, idiota.

-¿No se supone que como mi… -me quedo callado – pareja no deberías insultarme?

-¿Dónde pone eso?

-¿Qué cambio hay entonces a estar o no estar? –pregunto confundido.

-Ninguno.

-No entiendo nada.

-¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? –levanta una ceja.

-No sé… Ahora somos pareja –bajo la voz -, o eso se supone.

-Si algo cambiase no seríamos nosotros.

-No te cojo(2).

-¿No es nuestra más importante que cualquier etiqueta? –suelta con frialdad.

-¡Sí, claro! –exclamo con mucha efusividad.

-Asegurémonos de que siga siendo amistad.

No entiendo nada ¿No va a haber besos? ¿Nos vamos a quedar en "me gustas" "tú también"? ¿Y los besos? ¿Y la pasión? ¿No va a haber nada de eso? ¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¿Cómo vamos a tener sexo, maldita sea? ¿O solamente lo ha dicho porque tiene ganas pero no va a cruzar la línea porque es demasiado orgulloso, gilipollas o soso?

¡O todas a la vez!

Empiezo a rascarme la cabeza con mucha energía.

¡Tranquilicémonos! Ya saldrá natural, él solamente se refiere a que lo más importante es que nuestra amistad no sufra. Por encima de amantes, pareja, novios, o lo que cojones que seamos, muy por encima, y desde hace mucho antes, somos amigos. Le traje de vuelta para que fuese mi amigo, en ningún momento pensé que podríamos llegar a este punto.

-Te odio

-¿Eh?

-Eres realmente idiota.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –le miro con confusión.

-De verdad que te odio, tanto que creo que solo podría ser amor verdadero.

¡Ay, Dios mío!

Sin darme más tiempo a pensar me coge del pelo y me da un tirón acercándome a él, plantándome un beso de improviso. En cuanto consigo reponerme de la sorpresa empiezo a corresponderlo, aunque más que un beso parece cualquiera de nuestras batallas, los dos intentando luchar por conseguir el control.

Solamente durante un instante, en el que rodeo su cintura con mi brazo, el beso parece realmente uno, porque se hace lento, dulce, y sobre todo cálido, muy cálido. El maldito Uchiha deja que se le escape toda la calidez que guarda en ese beso, y apenas un segundo, como si tuviese miedo de que me acostumbrara.

Nos separamos. Casi estoy sin aire.

-Y la vida sería terriblemente aburrida sin ti.

Sonrío como un idiota.

¿De dónde viene esa luz celestial y esos cantos de ángeles? ¿He muerto?

-¿Pero entonces? ¿Qué coño somos? –le pregunto.

Él rueda los ojos con molestia, como si tratara de decirme "qué cojones importa, idiota".

-Algo más que amigos que se odian.

Ladeo la cabeza. Me gusta que en nuestra definición salga la palabra amistad por encima de todo. Es lo más importante, y me moriría si algo cambiase, o si dejásemos de ser nosotros.

-Eso suena más como nosotros –sonrío.

-Amigos que a veces se besan.

-O se aman –le corrijo.

-No te pongas empalagoso.

Cruzo los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y me echo a reír. Sí, suena completamente como nosotros, solo podría ser de esa forma.

-o-

(1) Sangre de horchata: Expresión que se usa para decir que alguien se queda impasible.

(2) No coger a alguien es no entenderle

¡Buenas!

Estaba escuchando el nuevo disco de Pink, y topé con una canción que se llama True Love, y que era totalmente como estos dos, y no pude evitar escribir sobre ella. Espero que os guste :3 ¡Y tranquilos! Sigo con mis otros fics al día.

**¿Queréis continuación? **He pensado que quizás tendrá juego, para un par de capítulos más, pero no sé, aún estoy acabando otros fics, por lo que no sé cuándo lo escribiría… Vosotros decidís :3

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Pingüinos felices que viven en la Estación Espacial Internacional porque dicen que necesitan su Espacio?


	2. Pero amigos por encima de todo

Vale, creo que toda esta idea de declararnos y decidir ser alguna clase de híbrido entre novios y algo extraño y poco definido ha sido un error, ahora todo es jodidamente… raro. Toda la maldita aldea se ha enterado, y ahora la gente se para a mirarnos o se pone a cotillear, e incluso nuestros propios amigos nos dicen que nos demos un beso o cualquier gilipollez.

-¡Qué se besen, qué se besen!

-¡Ya era hora de que estuvierais juntos!

-¡Qué bonito es el amor! ¡Estáis en la flor de la juventud!

Esto es muy incómodo, por mucho que dijimos que seríamos solamente como amigos con derecho a roce, la presión exterior nos ha convertido en alguna especie de matrimonio que lleva años casado y que ha perdido la pasión. Incluso era mucho mejor cuando nos encontrábamos en esas situaciones raras de cojones, al menos no había ese aura tensa, sí, aún más tensa entre nosotros.

Empezamos a cogernos de las manos porque se supone que es lo que se debe hacer, además, nadie se creía que estuviésemos de verdad juntos, así que querían una prueba pero ¿qué tiene que ver el resto del planeta en nuestra relación peculiar?

-Tienes la mano fría –le digo.

-Tú caliente

A ambos nos recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Esto es realmente incómodo para ambos.

-¡Ahem! Tengo que rascarme la nariz

Y acabamos buscando cualquier excusa para dejar de estar tan pegados, o de tomarnos las manos, porque es jodidamente extraño, hasta que alguien aparece, nos da el coñazo y nos obliga a parecer una pareja como Dios manda y tenemos que volver a ir con una sonrisa forzada y tan felices cogidos del brazo.

Incluso nos mudamos juntos, a la casa de Sasuke, porque… En realidad no sé por qué, él y yo pensamos quizás sería una buena idea, ya que ayudaría a estabilizar lo que sea que tengamos, pero esto también ha sido una mala idea. Chocamos por quién entra primero en el baño, por quién cocina, porque yo lo deje siempre todo tirado por el suelo, y él sea un obseso del control, o porque yo me pase el día comiendo porquería y él se encierre en la cocina a hacer su comida sana en calorías o qué tonterías sé yo.

-¿Sabes dónde están mis calzoncillos? –pregunto al Uchiha.

-Si no te pasearas por mi casa desordenándolo todo –me fulmina con la mirada.

-Eres demasiado cuadriculado de mente.

-Tú mente no tiene ni forma.

Es un horror. Vivir con el Uchiha es un auténtico suplicio, si no acabamos a casi ostia limpia varias veces al día, dejamos de hablarnos durante horas por algo que haya hecho el otro. Es peor que una de esas ilusiones de tortura que hacía Itachi.

-¿Por qué había este pergamino en la cocina? –me pregunta.

-Estaba cocinando y me aburría y…

Creo que estamos empezando a odiarnos el uno al otro. Y eso no me gusta, por mucho que ya antes nos enfrentásemos por ser muy distintos, como ahora pasamos tanto tiempo cerca vemos más defectos del otro, y estamos todo el día de mala leche, con los nervios crispados.

-¡Uchiha de los cojones! –echo a andar buscándole por la casa.

-¿Qué? –me mira con frialdad

-¿Por qué has ordenado el cuarto?

-Si te parece vivimos como los cerdos –levanta una ceja.

-¡Ahora no encuentro mi colgante!

-¿Con ese desorden pretendías encontrar algo?

-¡Claro! ¡Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba!

-Sorpréndeme –me reta.

-Estaba justo debajo del uniforme de Jounin, al lado de la cama, debajo de la mesilla de noche, junto a mi montaña de papeleo de la misión que estaba encima de mis zapatos ¡que tampoco encuentro!

-Increíble. Tienes un sensor para encontrar mierda.

-¡No! Ese eres tú, que pareces que hueles cuando algo está fuera de su sitio.

-¿Algo? –le sale un tic en la ceja.

-¡Solo había un par de cosas fuera de sitio!

-Parecía que una manada de gatos con droga en la sangre había entrado y se había montado una fiesta con bailes de los cincuenta.

Guau. No me esperaba que el moreno pudiera hacer una comparación como esa. Creo que ahora acaba de decir más palabras juntas de las que puede decir en un mes.

-Te va a entrar una mosca.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy con la boca abierta porque estoy sorprendido.

-¡Esto no acaba aquí! –me pongo a perseguirlo mientras ordena - ¡Estate quieto!

-Mi casa no es una leonera –activa el Sharingan.

-¡Así no voy a encontrar nada después!

-En el desorden no se encuentra nada –ignora mis súplicas.

-¡Claro que sí! Sé exactamente dónde dejo las cosas –chillo y me cruzo de brazos -, y como tú lo estás cambiando todo de sitio...

-Ordeno –me corrige.

-¡Ahora me estoy volviendo loco buscando cosas!

-Loco me estás volviendo a mí –gruñe y se da la vuelta

-¿En qué sentido? –le guiño un ojo y empiezo a morderle el cuello.

-¡Quita! –me empuja.

Esa es otra, al principio el sexo era increíble, nos pasábamos el día rompiendo cosas o atravesando paredes de lo bestias que somos. Antes de vivir juntos, él de repente llegaba a mi casa y me empotraba contra la pared y hacíamos temblar las paredes. O yo entraba por la ventana de su habitación y me ponía a despertarle humedeciéndole una parte de su cuerpo, hasta que se despertaba y esta vez me metía yo en sus piernas.

Todavía recuerdo nuestra primera vez, fue algo también poco normal, estuvimos peleando como media hora por quién se quedaba encima, hasta que yo conseguí hacerme con la situación, poniéndole de espaldas a mí contra la pared, deleitándome con el cambio del sonido de sus gemidos del dolor al placer, mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y las manos sobre las que se apoyaba, hasta que acabó apoyando la cabeza en el muro.

-Pienso vengarme.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Yo con mi mano en su bajo vientre, manteniéndole todo lo cerca que podía, y él tirándome del pelo con fuerza para que a mí ni se me pasase por la cabeza pensar que quería que fuese dulce con él.

Ese fue el precedente, y no hubo palabras tiernas, ni gestos cariñosos, pero ahí comenzó nuestra batalla, en la que aprendimos a intercambiar los papeles con frecuencia, permitiéndole a otro disfrutar de las reacciones del contrario.

La verdad es que era bastante guay el hecho de que lo hiciéramos indistintamente, no dándole demasiada importancia a quién estaba encima, sino más bien a quién podría ser más rudo o aguantar más tiempo.

-¿Cansado, Uchiha?

-Fue a hablar el que está apenas sin aire.

La pasión se nos desbordaba por los cuatro costados, y cuando nos entraba hambre del otro, parecía que llevábamos años sin comer bocado, porque se notaba que nos habíamos echado de menos, y nos bebíamos al otro, dejándose escapar entre gemidos a veces palabras de algo parecido al cariño. Pero solamente parecido, tampoco hay que ser empalagoso.

-Sasuke… Eres el mejor sexo que tendré nunca.

-Cállate, y no pares –se mordía los labios mientras arqueaba la espalda

O incluso el Uchiha era capaz de ponerse tierno.

-No llores, idiota –lamía mis lágrimas

-Ya lo sé –decía casi sin aire -. Es que has sido jodidamente bruto.

-¿Quieres que sea más dulce? –levantaba una ceja.

-Atrévete

Y entonces yo le mordía el hombro hasta hacerle sangrar, pero él comenzaba a moverse más lentamente, permitiéndonos ahogarnos el uno en el otro, hasta que notaba que había podido acostumbrarse y volvía a embestirme como un animal.

Más de una vez teníamos problemas con los vecinos, de ambos, ya que tenían miedo de que nos estuviésemos matando el uno al otro, notando crujir los muebles, los cristales romperse o los azulejos de las paredes desprenderse, provocando que tengamos que volver a alicatarlos. Otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Pero ahora todo se ha esfumado, ya no hay sexo, solo costumbre y rutina. Como se supone que las parejas no se dejen insultar durante el acto, o no lo hacen como animales, simplemente hemos dejado de hacerlo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Trae una toalla!

Y tengo que soportar verle saliendo de la ducha, con esas gotas de agua deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mirándome con sus ojos oscuros… y darle la toalla y salir corriendo de la habitación para no romper la bañera. Una vez más.

Es una tortura, y creo que los dos sabemos que esto no está funcionando, o al menos de la manera en que se supone que debía ser, porque está ocurriendo lo peor: Nuestra amistad también se está deteriorando, y eso siempre dijimos que sería lo más importante.

Parece que nos hayamos quedado en medio de un abismo, a mitad de camino entre la amistad, la lujuria y el amor. Bueno, en el centro, porque mitad sería si fuesen dos cosas.

Además, como tampoco se supone que debiésemos estar todo el día discutiendo o peleándonos, tampoco lo hacemos, incluso intentamos ser educados y corteses con el otro, aunque no siempre nos sale, pero aún así echo de menos acabar dándonos voces, enfrentándonos a nuestras diferencias, acabando peleándonos y haciéndonos daño, con más de una brecha en la cabeza o los nudillos ensangrentados de pegarnos.

-¿Me pasas la sal, por favor?

-Toma.

-Muchas gracias.

Todo es jodidamente aburrido. Y absurdo.

-Dejémoslo.

Finalmente, durante una cena tras meses sin tener momentos de pasión, y de sentirnos extraños, Sasuke da el paso, el inevitable, y yo solo puedo asentir.

-Somos demasiado diferentes.

-No es eso -suspira.

Así que me vuelvo a mudar a mi casa, con el corazón roto y con miedo, mucho miedo, de que esto haya jodido para siempre nuestra relación, y sin dejar de pensar que me muero de ganas de meterme en la cama con él, o de hacerlo con él en cualquier sitio en realidad.

Y si recuerdo me atormenta los siguientes días, mordiéndome el labio pensando que quizás no volveré a ver esa furia contenida del Uchiha, mientras le temblaba el cuerpo entero. Aunque al menos me alivia saber que el sentimiento es mutuo, ya que fue él el primero que manifestó que quería acostarse conmigo.

Sin embargo, un par de semanas más tardes, el Uchiha se planta en mi casa sin avisar, y cenamos ramen juntos como de costumbre, y parece que realmente no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros, lo cual me tranquiliza por un lado… y me apena por otro.

-Conseguí ordenar la casa.

-Eres un obseso.

-Y tú demasiado desordenado.

-Yo me entiendo con mi desorden –me defiendo.

-Pero yo no –se cruza de brazos.

-Porque parece que tienes un palo metido en el culo de lo tenso que pareces siempre –imito su movimiento, sonriéndole con picardía.

Me salta encima y empieza a besarme con fiereza.

-Será porque ando falto de sexo –contesta ni corto ni perezoso.

Y entonces acabamos acostándonos como animales en celo, sobre la mesa de la cocina, que acaba cediendo de la brutalidad de nuestras acciones, pero que poco nos importa, ya que eso ni nos para ni nos consigue separar ni un instante de querer hundirnos el uno en el otro.

Realmente pasamos los siguientes días ignorando que acabábamos de terminar la relación, pero creo que ninguno de nosotros desea recordarlo, y continuamos rompiendo cosas por mi casa, peleándonos cada vez que podemos, y reconciliándonos demasiadas veces por cosas que ni siquiera nos han cabreado.

-¡Estás en mi casa! Se come ramen –ordeno.

-En la mía se comerá sano.

-Trato –le estrecho la mano.

Parece que sin darnos cuenta vamos aceptando nuestras diferencias, a nuestra forma, y encontrando el punto en común que habíamos perdido. Aprendemos a entendernos y ver dónde está los límites del otro, poniéndonos de acuerdo en mucho temas.

-¿Y mi ropa interior? –pregunta el Uchiha.

-Al lado de la mesa rota de la cocina, entre la pared y la nevera.

-No.

-¡Ah, espera! –me quedo pensativo -. Ahí estaban solo tus pantalones.

-Sí –asiente enseñándomelos.

-Entonces estarán dentro de la nevera.

Finalmente el moreno encuentra su ropa, se viste, se sienta junto a mí en el sofá, y me tira del pelo para acercarme a él y volver a besarme de esa forma entre agresiva y dulce que solo sabe hacer él.

Y creo que en ese momento, en uno de esos besos que compartimos, o esos sentimientos que acaban desbordándonos a los dos, damos por fin con la clave para acabar con todas estas situaciones.

-No quiero ser tu novio –me suelta.

-Yo tampoco –sonrío como un idiota.

-Lo dije desde el principio.

-Algo más que amigos que se odian –asiento.

Ciertamente tiene razón, desde el principio lo teníamos claro, pero nos perdimos y nos dejamos llevar por lo que la gente decía, convirtiéndonos en alguna clase de mezcla de matrimonio aburrido y pareja joven que se odia.

-No quiero vivir contigo.

-Es desquiciante –bufo molesto.

-Acabaré sacándote los ojos.

-Y tampoco, porque se supone que debemos ser tiernos y no pegarnos ni insultarnos.

Suspiramos ambos con cansancio.

-Nosotros, nunca, nunca, nunca, vamos a volver juntos, ¿verdad? –pregunto.

El moreno sonríe de medio lado, complacido porque he conseguido entender lo que quería decirme.

-La estabilidad es aburrida –ladeo la cabeza

-Levantarme a tu lado cada mañana, monótono y ruidoso.

-Odio tener que estar todo el día pegado a ti –sonrío -, también tener que cogerte de la mano, o ser cariñoso cuando tengo que serlo, y no serlo en otros momentos porque no debo.

-Llevarnos bien…

Nos recorre a ambos un escalofrío.

-Sasuke, eres un cabrón –le suelto.

-Y tú un completo imbécil.

-Pero nadie puede romperme el corazón como tú.

El moreno asiente y yo simplemente enciendo la televisión, me echo a un lado, y me recuesto sobre el hombro del Uchiha, que no tarda en advertirme.

-No te acostumbres.

-Tú tampoco.

Creo que somos la única pareja…¡Como quiera que nos llamemos! Que está tranquila sabiendo que jamás volveremos a estar juntos, diciéndole a todo el mundo que solamente hay un profundo odio entre ambos, y después dejándonos un pedacito de nosotros que solo el otro pueda conocer, y que apenas sale, porque no nos gusta ser empalagosos, nos gusta pelear, insultarnos, hacernos daño, mucho daño, para luego lamernos las heridas mutuamente.

Quizás todas esas situaciones raras que precedió a nuestra, algo, más que amistad, eran solo una señal de cómo debíamos ser en realidad: Raros, porque no nos podemos dejar llevar por lo que la gente diga, o lo que se supone que se hace en la sociedad, porque no somos marido y marido, o novios, somos amigos que están muy unidos y a los que les gusta acostarse juntos. Y nos gusta mucho.

Es como dar un paso hacia adelante en nuestra amistad, sin pasar de ahí, de forma que estamos fuera de cualquier definición, pudiendo siempre aprovecharnos de nuestros privilegios especiales.

-A ver, cuéntame –pregunta Ino -. Nadie se entera de qué ha pasado entre vosotros.

-Lo hemos dejado.

-Ya sabía yo que lo vuestro no acabaría bien.

-Pero seguimos acostándonos juntos. Solo es físico.

-Entiendo –suspira la rubia -. Al menos no se ha estropeado vuestra relación.

Que el mundo crea lo que quiera, y crea saber lo que quiera, que nosotros continuaremos siendo amigos que se odian, se besan (y a veces se aman) a nuestra forma, y que intenten decirnos cómo debemos ser, que le patearemos el culo a quien sea, juntos.

Aquí tengo a Sasuke, desnudo bajo las sábanas de mi cama, medio dormido, conmigo echado encima de su pecho, adormecido por su respiración.

-Naruto…

-¿Hum?

-Te odio.

Y sonrío como un idiota, y el moreno se gira a un lado, para que no le vea hacerlo también. Me arrimo a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo, acomodándome cerca de él. Recibo un codazo, como advertencia a que no me ponga tierno.

-Yo también.

Lo que haya entre nosotros queda entre nosotros ¿por qué tiene que saberlo la gente? Porque solo nosotros sabemos lo que ese "te odio" significa, y por eso solamente nos odiamos entre nosotros frente a todos, y a veces, en un susurro encubierto, nos queremos.

Pero solo a veces.

-Idiota, me estás matando de calor –se queja el moreno.

-Te jodes, estirado.

-o-

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy. No pude evitar escribir el choque de la relación entre estos dos con los tópicos de la sociedad. El capítulo se escribió solo, yo creo que algo me poseyó, porque lo escribí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores, **Aadi Lee**, **Brinella**, **Fabianadat**, **Hitch 74 no Danna**, **KataristikA**, **Kazahayaa**, **milk goku**, **mitsuki-chan T-T**, **Penny Uchiha**,** Ryuuji Kiyama**, **Zanzamaru**, **Zoe Mikaella** ¡y no os olvidéis de mirar mis otros fics!

**Penny Uchiha**, cuando se me ocurrió la idea, quise reflejarlo tal y como podría pasar en el manga y pensé que la amistad sería siempre lo más importante para los dos, ya que, siendo amigos desde hace tanto, arriesgarse… Hay que echarle valor, así que no pude evitar terminarlo así también * 3* Dejándolo y volviendo como amigos con derecho a roce.

**Zanzamaru**, ¡azúcar por todos lados! ¡Sobredosis! Aquí la segunda parte, y ya en serio, la segunda parte la escribí teniendo fiebre, así que espero que ese no sea mi secreto, porque sino en unos días se me habrá acabado la inspiración T_T ¡Nah! Creo que mi secreto es comer, yo no hago distinción de dulces o chocolate, ¡to junto!, y escuchar música rara XDDD

**Zoe Mikaella**, ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Acabándolo! Realmente este one-shot pedía una segunda parte a gritos, y yo soy esclava de mis escritos, aunque creo que escribí sin querer algo totalmente distintos a como pensé que acabaría este fic.

**Hatake . E**, los pingüinos han causado sensación según parece XDDD Espero que la continuación también me haya salido como ellos, porque me costó mucho escribirla

**Guest**, bueno, ésta ya quedó más larga =)

**Minidex120**, es que esa maldita canción estaba hecha para esos dos

**Milk goku**, espero que también haya conseguido que sean muy ellos en este capítulo, ¡me costó mucho!

**Hanako Natsuno**, ¿pro qué tanto interés en matar a Sakura? Yo también la odio, la verdad, por eso suelo poner mucho a Ino, para dejar a la pelirrosada aislada del mundo (muajajaja) Pingüinos que se creen patos… ¡Pingüipatos!

**Kazahayaa**, bueno, novios novios no han quedado, pero al menos su relación se ha afianzado. Que se comprometieran hubiese quedado raro en este fic. PD, tu foto de perfil ¿Es Emi-10 Rankai? La adoro * 3*

**Los tres chiflados**, me gusta tu nombre Xddd Sí, originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero me había gustado tanto como me había quedado que no he podido hacer un segundo y último capítulo para cerrar la historia

**Ryuuji Kiyama**, Wah, yo por mí me pasaría la vida escribiendo de estos dos, pero no se me ocurre cómo continuar este fic, así que simplemente lo dejaré aquí ¡Wah! Tienes razón, hay que coger a todos los pingüinos y enviarlos ya al espacio para salvar el planeta owo ¡seremos héroes! PD: Review largo ¡yay!

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones? ¿Científicos que creen que la cura para la crisis es revivir la enfermedad de las Paperas, pero modificándola genéticamente para que también diese otras frutas, llamándola Pafrutasvariadas?


End file.
